Shiranai Dare ka
by Rei Kageyama
Summary: krna gak pnter bkin SUmmary ... bca ja ni fiction ' and special for DevilFujoshi yang lgi ultah #udahlewat intinya jngan lupa R and R


**Title: Shiranai, Dare ka.**

**Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): Drama, Romance**

_Saat kita masih SMA, kita jarang berbicara bersama ? bahkan sekarang aku mulai merasa kalau ini adalah mimpi dan akhir yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku tebak sama sekali.(Akashi Seijuurou)_

Prolog

"Terlihat bagus" dengan suara rendah dan seraya memeluk orang yang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan kesan kehangatan.

"Ehehe" hanya tawa kecil yang bisa terdengar dari laki-laki yang seraya dia peluk.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan libur. Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu merasa kesepian, Seijuuroucchi" lanjut laki-laki berambut kuning itu sambil menutup mata dan berusaha untuk bisa menatap wajah _istrinya-nya_.

"Tidak apa .Mau bagaimana lagi kita berdua memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda, Ryouta_-kun_" senyuman yang terukir diwajah Akashi terlihat begitu menenangkan hati bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

_Saat aku mengingat kembali masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan, bahkan sempat membuatku putus asa dan selalu memiliki niat untuk bunuh diri karena aku sudah tidak punya tujuan lagi untuk hidup karena keberadaanku hanya akan mempersulit orang lain berhasil sirnah karena keberadaannya._

Chapter 1

**FLASH BACK ON ...**

'Ramalan bintangku untuk hari ini lumayan bagus, hasil ujianku juga bagus, cuaca hari ini juga sangat cerah, setelah pelajaran selesai masih harus melanjutkan _part-time_ untuk majalah bulan depan' inner seorang laki-laki beprawakan agak pendek dengan rambutnya yang merah itu seraya memperhatikan phonselnya untuk melihat jadwal.

"Akashi_-kun_, apa hari ini kau ada waktu luang ?" seorang laki-laki beprawakan lebih tinggi dari Akashi menghampirinya.

"Hari ini aku harus bekerja, Maaf mungkin lain kali saja" dengan waajahnya yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sama sekali Akashi menolak ajakan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Ba-baiklah" tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu laki-laki itu meninggalkan meja Akashi dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja disebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashicchi" tegur seorang laki-laki beprawakan lebih tinggi dari Akashi memanggilnya dengan bersemangat.

"Ada apa Ryouta ?" sekali lagi tanpa ada ekspresi apapun yang Akashi perlihatkan jika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana jika bersama saja ? bukankah tujuan kita sama-ssu ?" sambil tersenyum pada Akashi menunggu jawaban dari teman sekesnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja" tanpa melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada disebelhanya, Akashi masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya bersama dengan Kise yang juga memiliki _part-time_ yang sama dengannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju studio pemotreran, Akashi dan Kise hanya bisa berdiam-diam saja karena mau bagaimana lagi. keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati oleh banyak orang dan sangat terkenal dengan etika.

Begitu juga di tempat kerjanya, Akashi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tentang kenyataan yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini, dimana disaat itu juga pertama kalinya dia melakukan _sex_ yang tidak lazim dan juga kesucian dirinya sudah direnggut oleh orang itu.

"Akashicchi apa kau yakin dengan pilihan yang kau ambil-ssu ?" pertanyaan yang sering kali Kise ajukan pada Akashi dengan menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Pilihan yang aku ambil adalah absolute, aku yakin dengan pilihanku, Ryouta" untuk pertama kalinya Kise melihat Akashi tersenyum.

"Tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari mereka semua" Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Kise.

"Ba-baiklah akan aku rahasiakan ini semua dari mereka semua termasuk Nijimuran-_senpai -ssu_" sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menahan tangisnya melihat Akashi yang dipuja itu memiliki sisilan yang tidak ditahui oleh orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, _Gotsujin-sama_" dengan memakai _Yukata_ yang mungkin tidak menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang telah merasukinya, keluarga Akashi terkenal sangat kaya dan bahkan mereka terkenal dengan pabrik pembuatan _Yukata _dan _Kimono_. Tetapi, kenapa Akashi 'menjual tubuhnya' pada pemilik studio tempat dia bekerja bersama dengan Kise.

Malam yang panjang dilewati Akashi beberapa bekes _kiss mark_ yang mungkin sengaja ditinggalkan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, selalu di saat Akashi terbangun sudah tidak ada siapa pun dikamar itu kecuali dirinya sendiri, dengan lemas Akashi berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk bisa duduk untuk memai bajunya kembali.

Chapter 2

"Akashicchi !" Kise menangkap Akashi yang tiba-tiba pingsan dikoridor, tanpa pikir panjang Kise menggendong Akashi menuju UKS, dengan wajah yang panik dan tanpa permisi Kise langsung masuk dan membaringkan Akashi di atas ranjang.

"Kise ada apa ? tiba-tiba kau memanggil kami kemari ?" Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Nijimura_-senpai _ langsung masuk UKS karena terkejut melihat Akashi terbaring lemah diranjang UKS.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? padahal kemarin aku lihat kalian pulang bersama, Kise-kun apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-kun ? apa kau mancampakkan dia ? kau kejam sekali" dengan mimik _poker face_ Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan yang begitu bertubi-tubi pada Kise yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Kurokocchi kejam sekali-ssu ! tidak mungkin aku mencampakkan Akashicchi begitu saja-ssu ! Memang benar kami pulang bersama tapi, itu karena aku dan Akashicchi pergi ke tempat bekerja-ssu, karena aku pulang duluan jadi aku tidak tau-ssu apa yang terjadi setelah itu !" berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tentang hal yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kise rela berbohong pada semua teman-temannya atas permintaan Akashi**.**

Karena tidak yakin dengan penjelasan yang Kise berikan, Nijimura_-senpai_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi yang sedang tertidur dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, setelah memeriksa Nijimura_-senpai_ berjalan menuju lemari obat**.**

"Jangan khawatir dia hanya demam kok" melihat situasi yang tegang itu membuat siapa saja merasa tertekan. Mendengar berita itu Kise dan yang lainnya menghela nafas lega mendengar hal itu**.**

Kise menyelimuti Akashi sambil berharap bekas yang ada dileher Akashi tidak disadari oleh siapa pun termasuk Nijimura_-senpai_ dan semuanya, hanya ada Kise yang menjaga Akashi yang masih tertidur, sesekali Kise memeriksa suhu tubuh Akashi meyakinkan demam yang menyerang Akashi sudah mulai turun kalau bisa sembuh dan tidak pernah kembali untuk selamanya**.**

"Akashicchi **...**" dengan suara pelan Kise memanggil Akashi yang masih tertidur, entah ingin melakukan apa Kise hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong Akashi. Perasaan sedih yang sudah tidak bisa Kise bendung lagi.

Chapter 3

**Beberapa minggu setelah itu ...**

"Sepertinya hari ini Akashi-kun tidak datang untuk latihan ? sudah begitu Midorima-kun bilang dia juga tidak ada dikelas dari tadi pagi, apa Akashi-kun sakit ?" dengan wajah _poker face_nya Kuroko membuka pembicaraan di GYM, tempat mereka biasa latihan.

"Dia sedang sibuk-ssu, karena sesi pemotretan hari ini akan berlangsung sampai malam sudah begitu akan dilanjutkan dengan wawancara-ssu" seperti biasa Kise selalu membuat suasana yang hening jadi sedikit berisik seperti biasa.

Entah ada angin apa phonsel Kise berbunyi dengan jelas, hanya Kise dan Akashi yang boleh membawa phonsel mereka saat latihan karena alasan tertentu.

"Akashicchi ! Ada apa ? apa sudah selesai ?" suara suara riang Kise menjawab telpon dari Akashi.

"_Ryouta, aku ingin kau datang ke *********** sekarang ! ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu_" suara Akashi terdengar begitu lesu dan tidak bertenaga.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana-ssu" pembicaraan pun terputus sampai sana, dengan cekatan Kise berlari menuju ruang ganti dan pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud Akashi.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi Kise melihat Akashi duduk disalah bangku ditaman dengan wajah yang tertunduk, Kise mempercepat larinya dan langsung memeluk Akashi dengan jelas Kise bisa mendengar Akashi menangis. Sekali lagi Kise melihat sisilain dari Akashi yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Nee, Akashicchi apa yang terjadi ? bukankah masih ada sesi wawancara ?" Kise mencoba untuk bertanya pada Akashi.

"Aku bohong, yang sebenarnya terjadi aku telah menjadi 'barang bergilir' oleh orang itu" dengan suara kecil Akashi mulai angkat bicara.

"I-it-itu sudah keterlaluan! Itu kenapa kau tidak datang hari ini ?! kejam! Kejam! Ini sudah keterlaluan!" amarah Kise sudah tidak berbendung lagi.

Selama ini Kise hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Akashi tapi, saat ini Kise sudah muak melihat orang itu menyiksa Akashi.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini ! nee Akashicchi laporkan saja dia ke polisi ! apa yang dia lakukan itu sudah kelewatan dari batas sudah begitu dia-!" mengambil phonsel dari saku celananya, Kise ingin menghubungi Polisi dan melaporkan perbuatan laki-laki mesum itu disaat yang sama Akashi menahan tangan Kise.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi, sudah begitu orang itu sudah tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk lagi padaku karena aku sudah mebunuh, aku telah membunuh mereka, Ryouta ..." sekali lagi Kise dibuat _shock_ dengan pernyataan Akashi yang barusan dia dengar.

"Akashicchi tidak salah, orang itu yang salah karena dia duluan yang memulainya. Akashicchi tidak salah, apa yang Akashicchi lakukan itu untuk melindungi diri" entah harus melakukan hal apa, Kise berusaha untuk menghibur Akashi.

**Keesokan harinya ...**

"Akashi !" sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, tidak biasanya Akashi bertemu dengan Nijimura dikantin.

"Nijimura_-senpai_ _konnichiwa_" seperti biasa Akashi memperlihatkan ekspresi datar pada Nijimura.

"Aku dengar dari Ryouta. Kemari kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sampai malam, bagaimana mana keadaanmu ?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dikira Akashi.

"Seperti biasa aku baik – baik saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Bukankah _senpai_ harus fokus untuk pertandingan besok ?" berusaha membuat perasaan tetap tenang Akashi menjawab dengan sewajarnya.

"Akashi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" pembicaraan yang terlihat santai kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Tentang apa ?" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Akashi dan Nijimura saat itu.

"Kemarin aku malihat ada tanda merah-merah di belakang lehermu, apa yang telah terjadi ?" kemungkinan rasa penasaran Nijimura bisa berubah dengan menyatakan pertanyaan yang tidak dikira oleh Akashi.

"It-itu bukan apa-apa, mungkin bekas gigitan nyamuk ..." dengan wajah tertunduk Akashi menjawab untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi tiba-tiba saja Akashi pingsan disaat itu juga Kise yang tidak sengaja lewat langsung menangkap Akashi dan membawanya ke UKS.

_Saat itu aku ingin sekali langsung bunuh diri, kehilangan kendali akan diriku, kedop yang selama ini selalu aku tutup sudah mulai terbuka hanya karena pertanyaan yang di ajukan orang itu padaku. Pekerjaan 'nista' yang aku lakukan juga berita pembunuhan yang terjadi waktu itu sudah terungkap._

_Selama ini aku selalu bersikap tegar dihadapan mereka semua, dibalik hal itu aku ingin bisa musnah dari dunia ini secepat mungkin..._

Cahpter 4

_Seperti yang dikatakan pepatah "sepintar apapun tupai melompat, pastinya akan jatuh juga" aku merasa saat itu aku merasa seperti tupai yang terjatuh dan mungkin hampir mati..._

_Setelah rahasiaku telah diketahui oleh Nijimura-senpai yang terlintas dipikiranku hanyalah hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan akan terjadi, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Nijimura-senpai seperti yang aku harapkan, pada akhirnya akulah yang ditolak olehnya._

_Saat ini hanya satu orang yang aku percaya dengan masa depan ..._

**FLASH BACK OFF ...**

_**Kyoto, 2xxx - Kediaman keluarga Kise ...**_

"_Seijuuroucchi_, ini masih terlalu bukan ? buknakah dokter bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ?" keluh Kise yang masih bersembunyi dibawah selimut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri, aku hanya tidak bisa diam saja, bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu kalau aku baik-baik saja karena ini aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan anak pertama kita, _Ryouta-kun_" entah apa yang ada dipikiran Akashi saat itu tapi, terlihat begitu jelas diwajanya sebuah senyuman bahagia bersama dengan orang dia cintai.

"Seijuuroucchi" dengan nada suara yang lembut Kise memanggil Akashi dan disaat itu juga Kise mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa mencium dahi _istri-nya_.

Sebuah senyuman yang begitu menenangkan hati terukir diwajah Akashi, jika di ingat kembali dulu hubungan antara Kise dan Akashi tidak sedekat ini sebelumnya. Menyembunyikan kenyataan yang begitu pahit dari semua orang hingga mereka lulus dan akhirnya bertemu kembali diwaktu yang tidak mereka kira.

"Nee, Seijuuroucchi kalau anak kita sudah lahir ingin diberi nama siapa ?" pertanyaan yang Kise lontarkan terasa begitu mengejutkan menurut Akashi, selama ini Akashi belum memikirkan tentang nama untuk bayinya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan sejuh itu, sampai sekarang masih terpikirkan nama yang bagus untuk bayi kita" suatu pernyataan yang sangat singkat dan sedehana terucup dari mulut manis Akashi.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, umur kandunganku kan baru 4 bulan. Masih terlalu muda, sudah begitu hari ini aku harus bekerja. Jangan khawatir Tetsuya akan menemaniku hari ini" lanjut Akashi sambil menyiapakn sarapan diatas piring – piring tradisional yang cantik, sarapan yang tersedia juga bukan makanan yang mewah menurut orang awam tapi, buat Kise makanan apapun yang Akashi buat akan selalu menjadi makanan mewah untuknya.

_**~ Happy End ~**_

**EXTRA EDITION**

**Author: akhirnya FF ini selesai tepat waktu #tepar**

Kise: AUTHOR NISTA !

Momoi: KYAAAAA ! #fangirlingan

Akashi: siapa yang suruh bikin ff ini ? #darkAura #MasukZONE *keluarin gunting super besar*

**Author: **_**chotto matte !**_** jangan pada demo dulu ! aku bikin dengan OTP KiAka, karena aku juga lagi galau karena mau kasih kado tapi aku gak tau mau kasih kado apa ... *muka melas***

**Ashun:** kau memang Author yang tidak bertangganggung jawab ~

Kuroko: tidak aku sangka ternyata Author-kun punya bakat terpendam

Kise: bahkan Kurokocchi memuji hasil karya nistanya itu-ssu

Aomine: oi, bukan kah aku sudah memeberimu beberapa "asupan" supaya ini karya jaid bagus ?! kenapa malah jadi bacaan bocah sih !

**Author: *pakai headset* *asik dengerin BL CD***

**Ashun:** kasihan sekali omelan kalian bahkan tidak di perdulikan oleh Author-chan, kalau begitu aku yang akan ambil alih sementara~

Aomime: dasar Author sesat !

Haizaki: *dark aura*

**Ashun:** NIJIMURA-SAN UKE MU NGAMUK TUU !

Nijimura: *peluk Haizaki dari belakang*

Haizaki: #blushing

Kise: eh ?! balik normal lagi ! Nijimura-senpai mengerikan

**Ashun:** jangan-jangan Kise-kun mau juga ? mau sama siapa ? entar Akashi-san ngambek loohh~~

Kise: jangan sembarangan -ssu! kalau boleh aku mau sama Akashicchi -ssu#blushing

Kuroko: Kise-kun itu kah yang kau inginkan selama ini ?

Kise: sepertinya –ssu

**Ashun:** karena Author kita masih asik bernista ria dengan koleksi BL cd yang sedang didengar-

**Author: *lepas headset* akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya~~ #terharu dan apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku terperangkap didunia lain !**

**Ashun:** Akashi-kun mengalami trauma, Haizaki-kun dan Nijimura-kun sedang melakukan FS, Kuroko-kun seperti biasa dan Aomine ingin bertanding _one on one_

**Author: #shock AKASHI-KUN TRAUMA KEREN APA ?! APA YANG TELAH TERJADI ? JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA LIMAH !**

Kise: bahasa apa itu-ssu ? aku baru dengar kata-kata itu –ssu

Kuroko: author-kun hanya membalik katanya kalau dibalik lagi jadi "HAMIL" #polos

ALL (exclude Akashi and author): HAMIL !

Midorima: demi semua _lucky item_ yang aku punya dan ramalam _Oha-asa_ yang selalu jitu, Kuroko dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat –nodayo *naikin kaca mata*

**Ashun:** AUTHOR GILA ! JANGAN BIKIN INI EPISODE EKSTRA JADI BERANTAKAN ! INTINGNYA YANG HAMIL SAAT INI ADALAH AKASHI-SAN !

ALL (exclude Akashi dan Author): AKASHI HAMIL ! *jadi patung*

Akashi: #blushing i-itu karena Ryouta, sudah begitu aku juga baru tau kalau laki-laki bisa hamil *baca buku tentang masa hamil*

Aomine: *death glare Kise*

Midorima: _lucky item_ hari ini adalah katana –nodayo

Murasakibara: *hilang nafsu makan*

**Author: kalian kenapa pada mojokin Kise-kun sih ? kasian tau ... lagian itu sudah wajah kalau hal ini terjadi, bukankah kalian punya satu hal yang harus kalian katakan ? *senyum nista***

**Ashun:** benar juga ~ kalian punya tugas yang penting !

Kise: benar juga –ssu ! bukankah besok itu ulang tahun salah satu author yang bisa dibilang pakar dan sumber dari semua ini –ssu !

Nijimura: kalau begitu, biarkan aku melakukan hal ini duluan

**Author: jangan lupa pakai baju ini dulu ! *kasih baju butler* kalian semua wajib pakai ini dan ini *kasih bunga mawar***

**Ashun:** author rempong ~~

ALL: *ganti baju*

_10 menit kemudian ~~_

ALL: *keluar ruang ganti*

**Author: *mimisan* *kurang darah* *pingsan***

**Ashun:** *abaikan author* karena Authornista itu masih pingsan... biar gak kelamaan kita lanjutkan saja, kalau bergitu yang pertama kita mulai dari Nijimura-san!

Nijimura: baiklah. _Ottanjoubi Omedeto_ Author;DevilFujoshi-san *kasih bunga mawar* semoga semua harapannya bisa tercapai #smile

Momoi: selanjutnya, Haizaki-senpai *entah datang dari mana*

**Ashun:** momoi-san, jangan sembarangan ambil alih jadi MC di sini!

Momoi: tehe ... gomen, gomen ... aku kan hanya ingin membantu~

**Ashun:** baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu! #ngilang

Momoi: silahkan kepada Haizaki-senpai

Haizaki: merepotkan saja ! *360º sikap berubah* Happy Birthday ! *cium tangan DevilFujoshi*

Momoi: bahkan Haizaki-senpai memiliki kepribadian yang baik ~ LANJUT !

Midorima: _Ottanjoubi Omedeto_ *kasih kado* maaf jika saya hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai hadian *memberikan senyuman layaknya UKE*

Momoi: Midorin, ternyata kau orang yang baik selama ini. Dibalik sikap _tsundere_ -mu itu.. lanjutttttt !

Murasakibara: *kasih Flower Crown ke kepala DevilFujoshi* *father smile* ottanjoubi omedeto ! semoga DevilFujoshi bisa cepat tinggi seperti muro-chin

Momoi: meskipun kau terlalu jujur, aku tidak akan ikut campur jika dia mengamuk! LANJUUUTT!

Kuroko: *poker face* ottanjoubi omedetto ! maaf jika saya tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain memberikan boneka ini *kasih boneka Nigou dan KagaKuro*

Momoi: Tetsu-kun aku juga minta satu ~~! LANJJJJUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!

Aomine: SATSUKI TEME! *tsundere Kumat* Ottanjoubi omedeto! Maaf jika hanya bisa memberikan ini saja, sudah begitu jangan berfikir yang macam-macam tentang isi barang ini ! *kasih album foto*

Momoi: tehe, sekaraang giliranku! TANJOBI OMEDETO! Sebagai sesama FUJO dan penggemar AoIma, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini saja ~~ *kasih kodo (cover di sensor)* lanjut pada Ki-chan!

Kise: #senyum Happy Birthday DevilFujoshicchi! Gomen aku lupa beli kado –ssu jadi, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini saja –ssu *kasih album doujin KiAka*

Momoi: Ki-chan, kau jangan berkata seperti itu nanti banyak gadis yang akan cemburu tau ! ini yang terakhir, dilanjutkan dengan Kapten Rakuzan kita ~~ Akashi

Akashi: *bawa kue* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, anggap saja kue ini adalah kado dariku. Karena aku membuat kue ini dengan penuh perasaan dan juga cinta #senyum aku harap kau senang dengan semua ini *cium dahi DevilFujoshi*

**Author: *bangun* *sadar* matte! Ini belum selesai karena hadiah utama masih belum aku keluarkan ! *bongkar lemari* *ada kado besar* ini adalah hadiah utama dariku! OTTANJOUBI OMEDETO DevilFujishi(**_**-senpai**_**) gomen cuman bisa kasih ff ini ajaa, habisnya binggung mau kasih kado apa ToT, aku tau hal yang pengen **_**senpai**_** utarakan! KURANG HOT! Aku tau itu YoY. Sekali lagi aku ucapin Ottanjoubi Omedeto!**

**Ashun:** begitulah akhir dari percakapan sekilas ini ~~ OWARI!

_**~~/END\\~~**_


End file.
